It's something about illnesses
by Moon Labyrinth
Summary: . . .that bring people together. Wally Dick are the best of friends. But what happens when the friendship is jeopardized when Dick gets sick and Batman steps in? Will one of them spill how they really feel? Fail summary is fail. Smut later.
1. Chapter 1

***comes out of hiding* Ehhh, hello. ; u ; Umh, this is my first story here on FF. . . it's also my first story with more than one chapter. . .  
>Sorry if it's bad. . . ;;; ,<br>rate and review please?  
>Oh, an comments too! 33<strong>

* * *

><p>Dick sat quietly at the table chewing on his ham sandwich, deep in thought. Not just because he knew he was eating two day old bread, but because his secret crush on Wally was beginning to turn into an obsession. Everytime Wally would brush past him, Dick got goosebumps. It was kind of a feeling between his heart blowing up inside of him and vomiting. So when Wally came up to sit beside him, he couldn't help but accidentally give off bedroom eyes in his direction. Unninentially, Dick's sandwich fell from his hands to his plate.<p>

"Dude," Wally looked over at Dick and cocked an eyebrow, "are you sick or something?"

Robin snapped out of his trance and retreived his sandwich from his plate. The speedster wasn't exactly referring to the dropped sandwich. He was referring to the dark blush creeping up on Dick's face, neck and ears, and the sweat starting to form around Dick's hairline. Just having those emerald eyes on his face made Dick want to scream. His stomach started to jump around again and his heart went a mile a minute. "N-no, I'm fine. . ." He turned his attention back to his sandwich, he couldn't take looking at him anymore. Wally reached up and put his hand on Dick's shoulder, making Dick jump a few inches. He put his other hand up to his forehead, "Hey man, seriously. If you're sick, you need to go lie down. We can't have you dragging butt around on the next mission." He crack a small smile. Finishing his food, Dick sighed."I . . .I guess so. I'll . . . go to bed." He jumped down from the bar stool and headed back to his room.

"A huge fool. . .I made a HUGE fool out of myself. Great!" Dick gripped the wall and felt for his doorknob, turning it and shutting the door audibly behind him.

* * *

><p>Wally looked down at his crotch. <em>'Ugh. . .not again. . .'<em> Every time he was around Dick he had to restrain himself from throwing the poor boy down and ripping every article of clothing off of his body. He was just too damn cute not to! Wally though to himself., _'Well, it's not like I just want to have sex with him!. . . right? It's more than that. . .it has to be; you can't have sex without love! Well. . . other than what Uncle Barry told me. . .But that doesn't count!'_ He put his elbow on the counter and stared at his annoying little friend, as if that would make it go away. _'I've got to keep my distance. . .' _thought Wally, _'It's much safer for me that way. . .' _He got down off of the bar stool he was sitting on and went to sit on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV.

Dick was pretty skeptical about actually getting into his bed and sleeping, but now he really did feel like he was going to puke. He got up from his sitting position on the floor and wobbled over to his bed, dragging the covers off and instantly falling it. Looking at the ceiling, he put his own hand to his forehead; he really **was**burning up! Dick couldn't remember the last time he was sick, so he pretty much forgot what he was supposed to do. _'Whatever. . .just sleep it off, Dick. Everything'll be back to normal in a few hours."_

Just as he started to close his eyes and settle into the warmth of his sheets, his stomach lurched. And this time, it wasn't the butterflies he got from Wally. In panic, he ripped off the sheets and pounded his way to his door, running down the hallway to the bathroom, groaning and sweating all the way there. From all the commotion he was making, Wally certainly heard him.

". . .Dick?" He jumped off of the couch and went running after him.

"Dick!" Wally turned to hyperspeed and beat Dick to the bathroom.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

Dick just moaned, his face twisted into a state of pure pain, and held his stomach tighter. Wally gave up on the talking and grabbed a washcloth, wetting and readying it just in case Dick really did puke. Dick dropped to his knees in front of the open toliet seat and threw up. Dick didn't know what was happening; he was scared. He started to do what all scared children do. Cry. It didn't help much, in fact, it started to choke him a little. Wally grabbed hold of his hand and put the damp washcloth on his forehead. As Dick's vomiting slowed, he sat there on the floor trembling, hot tears still constantly running down his face. Wally pulled the washcloth away from Dick's forehead and flipped it to the other side, reaching down to wipe his mouth. Dick turned around to face Wally. He looked up to him, opening his mouth to say something, but he only closed it again to fall into Wally's chest, producing a fresh batch of tears.

* * *

><p>"Look, he's seriously sick and I don't know what to do! You've gotta help me! I'm freaking out here, man!"<p>

Wally had called his Uncle Barry for help, after he had carried Dick back off to his room. He was now pacing around his own room, walking down the hallway every now and then to check on Dick. And Uncle Barry was **not **helping as much as Wally thought he would be.

"Well, sorry it break it to you kid, but you've gotta tell Batman."

Wally's facial expression did a 180 from panicked to nervous. Wally knew Batman could sense his attraction to Dick and he also knew he didn't like it. Batman was so overprotective sometimes too. . . .

"Is that my only option?"

"Seems to be it. Sorry, buddy."

Wally sighed, sitting on his desk chair and slumping his shoulders, "Fine. Thanks Uncle Barry."

"Anytime Wally." On the other end of the phone, Barry smirked and hung up.

Wally looked at the phone, deciding weather or not he should really do it. He finally told himself it was for Dick, and starting dialing Batman's number.

"Hello."

A statement. Not a question.

_'Already a bad sign, shiiiiiit. . .'_

Wally cleared his throat and rubbed his temple, "H-hey Batman. . .It's Wally. Wally West."

"What do you need Wally? This better be important."

Wally got up and started walking back to Dick's room, peeking in the doorway, "Well, it's about Dick. . ."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Wally looked down at the phone in his hand, ". . .What the hell? He hung up! I didn't even tell him what happened!" He set the phone down on Dick's nightstand and mumbled under his breath, "Crazy bat. . ."

He sat down quietly on the other side of Dick, looking down at him. From this view, he looked so sick. . .so small. . . so helpless. . . His heart lunged for him. Wally reached out to touch his hair, brushing it across his forehead. He rolled over in his sleep, now facing Wally. Dick had the expression of a heartbroken girl on his face, breathing slowly and quietly. Seeing him like this made Wally want to keep him close in his arms and protect him, keeping him out of harm's way. His love for him was growing and he couldn't help but just roll with it. Wally leaned down and placed his hand on Dick's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. He pressed his lips to his cheek and gave Dick a sweet and simple kiss.

"I love you, Dick. . .more than you'll ever know. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>It's over. o_x The next chapter (or few o . o) should be up soon if I can do them.<br>Thank you so much for reading!  
>3 x 20<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about such a delay!  
>My computer ate my story and I had to retype the whole thing. It took me 2 days to do it at first but I redid it today in a mere 3 hours! Yay!<strong>

**Thank you guys so much for the favorites and the reviews and alerts and everything, it really means a lot.  
>Anyway! I'm through talking! I have gym tomarrow and I need to sleep. x_x I hope you enjoy, and I'll be working on the next one tomarrow!<br>**

* * *

><p>Batman burst through Dick's door. Wally looked up at him, standing at the nightstand near the door. Batman just glared back with heated eyes, burning straight through his mask.<p>

"Get off of his bed."

Wally did as he was told without arguement and watched Batman walk past, cape fluttering, "H-He's been here for about twenty minutes. . ." He could tell Batman wasn't listnening to him, so he kinda just drowned himself out and distanced himself.

"Robin. Wake up." Batman slightly pushed him in his shoulder, waking him. Dick stirred and yawned. He slowly rose and stretched, rubbing his eye and squinting to see who the pusher was.

"Batman? What. . What are you doing here?" The Boy Wonder still squinted upward to see his mentor loaming over him.

"I'm taking you home. To the manor. I want to see to it that you're properly taken care of. Alfred would be very happy to see you too, I'm sure."

"W-what are you talking about? Bruce! I live **here**now! I don't want to go back there!" Dick's voice rose in a slight state of panic, edging on the brink of tears.

Batman glared down at his protégé with intensity, "Richard. You do not use my name unless in the manor. I'm giving you twenty minutes to pack and say your goodbyes to," Batman turned his head slightly, eyeing Wally out of his peripheral vision, "your friend. Get started." He gathered himself and headed for the door, closing it noticablly before leaving.

Dick face, and pride, fell.  
>"Yes sir . . ." He whispered at the closed door, although knowing he didn't hear him.<p>

Wally looked at him, then at the door, then back at Dick, "Dude! You're just going to take that! Dick, come on man! You've got a backbone don't you? Why don't you try using it for once?" His voice went up in tone and his words came out sharper than intended. Just finishing his sentance made his tongue hurt. As soon as the words came out, Wally instantly regretted them, "Dick, I didn't mean -"

Dick opened the doors to his closet, avoiding eye contact with his best friend, "It's fine. You just don't understand what it's like to be **Batman's** protégé. Barry would never do this to you.  
>He's the fun loving type. . .Batman's just. . . ." He stopped mid sentence to throw an armful of shirts on his bed behind him. Turning and not looking at Wally, he continued to his desk to pull out his suitcase on the side. Wally looked at him and dropped his head. Bringing it back up, he sighed and rubbed his neck, "Do you. . . want me to help?" He walked over and placed his hand lightly on Dick's shoulder.<br>Dick slightly jumped from the touch and internally broke down. Memories and thoughts came rushing through his head. What he never sees Wally again? Will he ever be able to tell him how he feels? Will he ever know how **Wally **feels? He'll never be able to hug him again, hold his hand, tell him secrets, have fun, talk about things that were bothering him, give and take advice. . .  
>Dick wasn't just whelmed. He was officially overwhelmed. He covered his mouth to silence his sobs. Wally wasn't stupid, he could hear him. Wally knew it was time Dick gave up the strong act and took off his façade once and for all.<p>

"Dick. Look at me." Wally turned Dick around to face him, taking the hand covering his mouth and replacing it with his own. Dick gave a small, "oh!" sound of surprise but soon melted into Wally's embrace. It was a sweet kiss, nothing more than a brushing of the two's lips. Wally held Dick close, feeling his heartbeat. Feeling his jagged breathing and warm body heat. Sorrow choked him, lodging his heart in his throat. He sighed and swallowed it back down, thinking about Dick leaving. They pulled away, lingering only centimeters away from the other's lips, staring. Dick turned and hung his head, his dark shades sliding to the brim of his nose, revealing soft, pure and innocent sky blue eyes. The rays from the sun outside the window hit them just right, making them look just the the water in a lake.

"W-Wally," Dick started, but he buried his head in Wally's chest before he could finish, so the rest of his sentance came out in non-understandable broken chunks.

Wally rubbed his back and patted his head, letting Dick rest his head in his collerbone,"Dick . . .It's alright. Don't force it."

Even just for a moment, to them, holding one another and being closer was pure bliss.  
>But of course, that was the time Batman decided to kill their moment.<p>

"Get off of him!"

The statement was directed at Wally who instantly tore him arms away from Dick, removing himself from the area, as if touching him would result in a fatal disease. He backed up to Dick's bed and offerered him a glance, that mirrored Dick's own, as if to apologize.  
>Tears flowed and flowed and Dick could do nothing to prevent them. Batman crossed the room, retrieving Dick's suitcase from the bed. Dick stepped forward to touch Wally; he missed his warm body already. He wanted to be held close by him and only him. His dream was shattered though, when Batman stepped in his path, blocking him off and grabbing his wrist, pulling him to the door.<p>

"W-W-Wall-y!" Dick stuttered.  
><em>'Love me. . .!"<em>

"Dick!" Wally raced out of the room, stopping at the doorframe. He couldn't do anything. Why was he trying? _  
>'Don't leave. . . '<em>

Wally watched as his best friend was taken away from his grasp.

* * *

><p>"Bruce! Stop pulling me!" Dick's crying had ceased from the time that they had arrived outdoors. He tried to wiggle free of Batman's death grip, but to no avail.<br>Finally Batman let him go, after opening the passanger door to the Bat-Mobile. Dick threw himself in the car in a frusterated fashion, crossing his arms as he heard the trunk open, and his suitcase being put in. Batman walked around to the driver's side, open the door and shoved the key in the ignition.  
>Dick kept his eyes on the floor and his body pushed to the back of the dark leather seat. He had no intention of talking to the man who just dragged him out of his own home and made him le-<p>

"Richard. I'm sorry."

Dick's eyes looked up and his head turned in slight surprise,

"Wait. . what?"

The Caped Crusader gripped the steering wheel and kept his eyes forward, "I said I'm sorry, Dick. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Robin looked up at him, "Tell that to my wrists!" He stuck out his hands as if getting handcuffed. _'More like, tell that to my heart . . .' _He brought his wrists down and started back at the dashboard. His heart really did hurt. He kissed Wally and now they couldn't even talk about their feelings! Was that even a kiss; does it count? Or was is just a pity kiss? Maybe a goodbye kiss. . . What does this mean? Dick was so confused, his head started to hurt in so many places. He touched his fingers to his lips, remembering what it was like. _'So gentle. . .'_Wally ususally liked things fast, this was new for him.

"When will I go back?" The question was random. Right off the top of Dick's head.

"When I say you can."

Dick half expected an answer like that. It **was **Batman after all; Mr. Smark-Aleck. He sighed and settled once again into the leather of the seat, facing the windowing and watching the scenery fly by.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter seems super short to me. . . oh well. XD<br>I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like it just kinda cut off at the end?  
>AHHHH SO TIRED. I'm making no sense.<br>I'm gonna go catch the last half hour of America's Got Talent and go to bed. ; u ;**

**Bye and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god! Eeesh, that was a long delay! I am sooo sorry about that.  
>So I've been having to do stuff for my gymhealth class (I actually have homework that I should be doing. . .)  
><strong>**and I haven't had much time to actually get on the computer to type.  
>So instead, at night, I've been getting ideas for this chapter and I've been typing them in my phone. XD<br>Failure much. (That's why this chapter is so long!) Anywho, go read~**

**Waitwaitwait, one more thing ;**

**Okay so, this chapter doesn't have as much Wally/Dick action as it does Bruce/Dick. It's not much though, just a scene or too.  
>Uhhh yeah. Okay so, see you at the ending author's comments, oui? X3<strong>

* * *

><p>Dick opened his eyes. Had he slept through the most part of the ride? He looked out the window, and sure enough they were arriving at the mouth of Gotham.<p>

"Home sweet home I guess. . ." Dick sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bruce glaced over, "The manor's only another fifteen minues away, we'll be there soon."

_'Jesus. He sounds like a freaking GPS. . . '_

Bruce looked over at Dick, sensing his uncomfortable aura. He signed and kept driving; both were silent until they arrived at the manor. Dick had once tried to reach over and turn on the radio, but he drew his hand back in fear of making an awkward interuption. Instead, he just sunk in his seat and looked out at the streets.

"Don't you think people will wonder?" He finally broke the silence with a question.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, but Dick couldn't see it due to his cowl, "About what?"

"Well, I'm not in costume. Won't people be able to see me getting out of the car? Will they think you're a pedophile? Bringing home thirteen year old boys and whatnot." Dick was being completely serious but Bruce burst out into laughter. At this, Dick got angry,

"What's so funny? I'm being serious here; I'm worrying about your reputation!"

Bruce calmed himself and gripped the wheel, smiling visably, "Dick you really don't come here often, do you? We pull directly into the cave, my dear child. That was such a stupid exuse for a question, it's not even funny. But that, on the other hand, was hilarious. Pfft. Me, a pedophile. . . " He started laughing again.

Dick made and 'ugh!' sound and crossed his arms again, _'This is why I don't talk to him off duty!' _

* * *

><p>Bruce finally came up to the house. Following his path to the Batcave, he eased in slowly and parked. Killing the engine, both him and Dick stepped out, shutting their doors behind them. They walked up the stairs to the top, opening the door and invited Dick in.<p>

"We're home!" Bruce called into the almost empty manor as he stepped into the doorway, shutting the door behind him, and placing the grandfather clock that was sitting to the side, back in its rightful place in front of the door.

Alfred rounded the corner and greeted Bruce and Dick, "Glad to have you home Master Bruce. It's wonderful to see you again Master Richard."

As Bruce removed his cowl, pooling it around his neck, Dick stood awkwardly in the doorway, wondering if he should say hello to Alfred or hug him or do nothing.

"Hey Alfred. . .good to see you too. How's life?" He went with a simple hello, he wasn't comfortable with anything else just yet.

"Life has been treating me quite nicely. And yourself?"

Dick pursed his lips, "Hmph. Life's been fine until this guy," he jabbed his thumb in Bruce's direction, "decided to dump mine down the toilet." He looked at the floor.

Alfred and Bruce exchanged glaces. Dick gave up the small talk and decided to head up to his old room.

"I'm going upstairs." He huffed away.

Bruce looked over at Alfred, "He sure changed, huh?"

"He only learned from the best, Master Bruce." Alfred smiled and walked into the parlor, retrieving the tea set from the table.

* * *

><p>Dick walked heavily up the stairs and into his old room which was, at one point convienently placed, across the hall from Bruce's. Before entering, he stared at Bruce's room, the door ajar. His hand lingered on his doorframe as he glaced across the hallway. He tore his gaze away and walked into his own room.<p>

He sat on his bed and sighed, removing his sunglasses and placing them on the table beside him. That was always one thing he always loved about this house; he never had to hide anything. He could just be Dick Grayson, not Robin; Boy Wonder all the time. Not like he ever had to hide anything from Wally. . . .

He cleared his throat, as if talking to someone, and pushed himself off the bed. He walked over to the window and push one of the black curtains back; it was already dark, not like you could tell the difference between day and night in Gotham, with dark, threatening storm clouds looming overhead. He stared at the ebony sky and let the curtain go, darkness enveloping his room again.

_'May as well change and get to bed. It's not like there's anything else better to do.' _

He ran downstairs to get his suitcase, Bruce and Alfred were nowhere to be found. Suitcase in hand, he ran back up the stairs once more. He changed, readied himself and went off to bed.

* * *

><p>Darker clouds covered the sky and cried buckets. Lightning rang out and thunder shook the city. This may have been a norm in Gotham, but it wasn't so normal to Dick, who hadn't been here in so long. He woke up several times that night, but shook the storm off and fell back asleep for another ten minutes before he woke up again.<p>

Finally, a huge thunder cloud clapped, scaring him half to death. Acting on instinct, he jumped up, grabbing a comfort plush, and ran out of his bedroom, aiming straight for Bruce's. Dick paused, inches from the door and wondered if this was a good idea.

_'Is this gonna be weird? It wasn't when I was younger. . .'_

He took in a breath and gave his plush a squeeze. Peeking in, he saw a lump of sheets on the bed, which he was guessing was Bruce. He gently pushed the door open and tiptoed in.

"Bruce?" He whispered and walked closer to the bed.

"Bruce. . .?" He poked the sleeping Bat in his shoulderblade.

Bruce rolled over, "Hphmh?"

He squinted one of his eyes, "Dick?" He grumbled, "What are you doing here?"

Dick looked at the floor, "Um . . .can I . . .canIsleepwithyouplease?"

He played with his fingers, plush in arm, and diverted his eyes away from Bruce's. Bruce thought for a moment, he had wondered what was wrong with the boy, but then overlooked it. He made anoise and flipped the cover beside him up,

"Get in."

He gave a small smile. Dick's face lit up as he crawled in. Snuggling up to Bruce, he was overjoyed just to have someone close to him again and to protect him; he felt safe.  
>Bruce was just happy to have his little nine-year-old boy back. Dick brought his arms and legs closer to preserve heat and Bruce drew him closer into a warm hug. Dick nuzzled into Bruce's embrace and gave a satisfied sigh.<p>

* * *

><p>As he was trying to drift off to sleep, another thundercloud clapped and Dick whimpered, gripping Bruce tightly. Bruce looked down at the boy, he smoothed his hair and pulled him closer,<p>

"Dick, there's nothing to be afraid of." He smiled slightly and pressed his lips to Dick's forehead.

Dick paid no mind to the sign of affection and instead, wiggled himself lower, covering himself with the blanket. Bruce sighed and chased after him, pulling him back up with him,

"Come on Dick. It's not that bad . . ."

Dick looked up, he had the lightest pink blush accoss his face and the look of fear tinting his eyes. He swallowed and reluctently came back up with Bruce, scrambling up and instantly clinging to his waist again. Bruce rested his head on the crown of Dick's and brushed his hand over the other's. At first, Dick quickly drew his hand back, but when yet another thundercloud burst, he grabbed Bruce's hand and held on for dear life, shaking slightly. Bruce rubbed Dick's back with his free hand as Dick finally started to fall asleep. His grip on Bruce's hand went limp, but the connection lingered. His breathing slowed to a steady, even pace and Bruce could soon feel the light rising and falling of his chest against his own.

* * *

><p>Dick wiggled and found himself upon Bruce's chest. Internally, he started to freak. How did he get here? Why was here here? What had they <em><strong>done?<strong>_

_'No no no! I love Wally! . . .'_

Dick's face dropped as soon as he thought of him, _'Wally. . .'_

He gave a warm, son-like kiss to Bruce's chin and lifted himself off of his chest. Bruce mumbled in his sleep and held Dick down. Dick slightly madea sound of struggle, but kept his noise to a minimum, in fear of waking the sleeping Bat. He nimbly loosened himself out of Bruce's death grip and slid down the bed, planting his feet on the floor. He walked to the window and pulled back the shades; still dark. He glaced over at the clock on Bruce's nightstand; 5:34am, Wally should be up by now to go for a morning run.

_'Maybe I should call him . . . '_

Dick walked quietly, but briskly, back to his room to fetch his cell phone.

* * *

><p>Wally loved the early morning. Don't take him wrong; he loved his sleep too, that's why he'd crash as soon as he got home. But this the time of morning was when he could get his best running in. No cars on the street, no other runners, no dogs. . .no nothing. He ran at a steady, moderate pace (for him).<p>

All of a sudden, his phone decided it would be cool and ring. Wally stopped, screeching to a halt and making light grey smoke clouds from the asphalt on the road, as he reached down for his phone,

"Y'ello? No pun intended.*"

"Hey, it's me." Dick could feel himself smiling just from hearing Wally's voice and stupid comedy.

"Rob!" Wally tried his best to hide the excitment and shock in his voice.

"W-What's up man?" He sat down in a soft patch of grass near a stopsign.

"Nothing really. . . wanna drop by Gotham sometime today and we can hang out?" He was half hoping that Wally would say yes.

Wally looked up, "Hey. . .oddly enough, I'm at the opening of Gotham now, man." He smiled, even though he hadn't planned this at all. Wally may not've been able to see it, but Dick's face spread with an ear to ear smile.

"Awesome! I'll see you soon? Yeah. Okay, bye!" Dick hung up his phone and held it in his hand. He had the smile of a girl who just got a date.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit! Err yeah. So I think I was running on about 3 hrs of sleep when I wrote that first part with Brucey and Dick in the car.<br>I changed 'driveway' to 'cave'. They pull into the cave, not a driveway. Durrrh.  
>Lawl. And someone wrote review asking about that ^ and why Dick was afraid of the storm. Well, I mean, he is still only like 13 in YJ, and I know a lot of people even my age that are still afraid of thunderstorms. So yeah. It was just an idea I had and I really wanted to write it. c:<strong>

**Hi again! How was it? Did you get wierded out with the thunderstorm part? ; A ; I hope not. . .  
>D'aww. Wally's so cute, he goes for a morning run.<br>****Well, time for me to go! Baiiiii~!**

****Review please! c:****

*****- Lol, I say "y'ello" when I pick up the phone, and Wally's outfit is yellow. I thought it would be funny. But he doesn't want the pun to be intended.  
>Hurrh. Wally you're so retarded.<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fast author's note today! ;  
>Sososososososo sorry about such a long wait guys! I've already started ch.5 and 6 though! I hope you can just deal with this chapter for now, I'm really happy with the outcome! <strong>

**Thanks so much for reading! Rate and review!**

**ps; I've had people tell me Dick is such an uke; thank you! That's what I'm aiming for! He's only 13 after all, he doesn't know much about love and kissing and sex. XD**

**pss; helmet is annoying word. :/**

* * *

><p>After running for a few minutes in the streets of Gotham, Wally stopped. He furrowed his brow in a confused fashion and whipped out his cell phone, punching in Dick's speed dial.<p>

Dick had actually tried to go back to sleep since calling Wally. It didn't work out so well though, because he'd already woken up twice due to stomach cramps. He'd lurch forwards and grab his stomach, cursing at that two day old bread he'd eaten yesterday. But this tiume it wasn't because of bodily disfuctions; this time Wally was calling.  
>Dick rolled over and grabbed his phone, slamming his finger on the talk button,<p>

"What now." Another weird statement/question. The BatFamily seemed to do that a lot.

Wally leaned against a building and put the phone to his ear,

"Hey dude, we have a slight technical difficultly."

"That would be?"

Wally scuffed his shoes against the pavement and looked at the sky, "Well, I don't think there's anyway DaddyBats would let me in. How am I gonna get to you?"

Dick made an attempt to sit up and winced, "Ooh. . .didn't think about that. . ." He brought his hands to his temples, rubbing away and oncoming headache.

"Umm. . .just. . .meet me outside of the Gotham Acadamy at 11:30. We can grab lunch or something. Just kill a few hours, okay?" He laid back down and put the phone on speaker.

"Alright. I'll try not to get killed or raped out here, man." He chuckled a little at the serious yet hilarious subject. Dick laughed a little as well and sent the conversation in an ending direction. He pressed the end button and rolled over. He groaned audibly and pulled the covers over his head, blocking out the incoming sunlight. Before he forgot, he reached over and set his phone alarm for 9:30. He slowly drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

><p>At 9:29, Bruce stretched all the way across his king size bed and threw his covers off. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and sank into his carpet. He stepped over towards the door and into the hallway. Walking to the steps, he heard Dick's phone go off. He pushed the slightly ajar door open and scooted closer to the bed.<p>

"Dick," He poked the snoring lump of covers, "your phone's alarm's going off."

Dick snorted and threw his covers off of his head. Grunting a few times, he managed to pull himself up, sitting on the bed, and turned the alarm off. He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Bruce. . .where's the medicine?" He laid his head back on the pillow. Brice coked his head towards Dick and smoothed his hair back,

" What's wrong baby bird?"

"My head and my stomach hurts but I gotta go somewhere today. . ."

Bruce knitted his brows together, "Where are you going?"

"Meeting a friend."

"What friend?"

" . . . . . . . ."

"You're meeting Wally, arn't you?" Bruce's face grew stern, but he never drew his hand away from Dick's face. Dick looked away from Bruce's glare, "And what if I am?" He quickly focased back on Bruce, searching him for an answer.

". . .the medicine. They're in the cabinet above the sink."

Dick slowly revealed a smile. Bruce began to leave, but before he did he grabbed Dick's hand and looked at him,

"Just don't do anything you'd be ashamed to tell me."

Dick nodded in agreement and smiled again. Bruce left but quickly came back with pain medicine and a glass of apple juice. He held his hands out in front of Dick so he could take them. Dick looked at him, "I. . .I was gonna get it."

"Just take `em."

Dick did take them, and Bruce smiled. Downing the pills and juice, Dick got up and headed for the shower, with just an hour and a half to spare.

Wally, on the other hand, had a nhour and a half to kill. He ran around the back streets of Gotham already and he'd been in the mall twice. Wahat else was there to do around here? He looked up at the sky; as usual, it looked as if it was going to pour. He ducked under a nearby store's awning just in case the weather did decide to betray him. He started thinking about Dick again as he walked the sidewalk.  
>It'd really only been a day since he'd left, but it felt like weeks had passed. What was he gonna say when he saw him? What <em>should<em> he say when he sees him? What _shouldn't _he say? Ugh. Why did like-liking your best friend have to be so hard and confusing?

Dick stepped out of the shower and flipped his head over, towel drying his hair. He felt amazing, refreshed, ready to take on the world. Realdy to face Wally? Not so much. His stomach twisted as he flipped his head back up. He twirled the towle around his waist, tying it in the front and walked out of the bathroom. He went back to his room and pulled out some clothes from his unpacked suitcase. He let his towel drop, pulled his clothes on and went downstairs to eat. Alfred was already there setting the table,

"Morning Alfie!" Dick took a seat.

"Goodmorning Master Richard. In a better mood today I see?" Alfred passed him a plate of bacon and eggs. Dick gladly picked up strip of bacon and crunched into it, "Much better. Bruce isn't being so much of a pain in my ass." He smiled as he finished the strip and licked his fingers. Alfred cocked an eyebrow is his direction, "How so?"

"He's letting me hang out with Wally today." He picked up his fork and stabbed the points into the soft membrance shell of his sunnyside up egg yolk, breaking it. Yolk ran over the egg and onto the plate. Dick quickly grabbed a peice of toast and swept up the running yolk. He crammed it into his mouth with a satisfied expression. Alfred just smirked and walking in the kitching, refilling the tea kettle.

Finishing his food and swigging down another glass of apple juice, Dick pushed his chair in and ran to the doorm slipping on his shoes and grabbing the keys to his bike,

"Alfred! Bruce! I'm leaving now! I don't know when I'll be back but I'll call; I have my phone on me!" He grabbed the door, stepped out and shut it behind him. He ran out to the garage and grabbed his bike that was waiting for him. Jumping on it, he stabbed the keys in and rolled out.

* * *

><p>Wally sat down on the front steps of Gotham Acadamy. He looked at his watch; 10:57. Just three more minutes and Dick will be here.<br>That's when he pulled up.  
>He took off his helmet and patted his hair, straddling his bike and placing his feet firmly on the pavement to keep his balance.<p>

"Hey bro!" Dick had to smile as Wally flashed his signature grin, "Do you want to get lunch now?" He began to put his helmet on. Wally made a stupid expression and smiled bigger,

"Well duh! Race you!"

Dick laughed as he started up his bike and pushed it faster down the highway.

The pizza place was just up ahead and the redhead blur was far behind Dick. He chuckled to himself and screeched to a halt in the parking lot. Pushing down the kickstand and jumping off, he held his helmet under his arm and watched as Wally finally came to a stop,

"Ha! I totally beat you, dude!"

Wally rested his hands on his knees, out of breath, "I'm out of fuel! I totally let you win!" He coughed and let out a random burp.

". . .ew. That kinda hurt."

"Pfft. You're hungry, I can tell. Go grab us a table while I go get the food."

"Sounds good to me." Wally watched Dick walk into the store- no. Wally kept a heated glare on Dick's _ass, _as he walked into the store. For the life of him, he just could not stop looking. IT was adorable; tight near the crack and full in his jeans. Ugh, he just wanted to take it in his hands and spread the cheeks apart, listening to Dick scream his name as he-

"Got your fuel," Dick looked down at Wally through his sunglasses with an inquiring gaze, "Something on your mind?" He smiled as he began to eat.

Wally's eyes widened and he flushed pink, "Ah. . . no-nothing." He realized there was food placed in front of him and started to scarf it down as soon as his hands came in contact with the pizza. Dick could only laugh, _'That's my best friend for you. . .'_

"So *snarf* how'wowh oou *omnom* buh?" Wally was trying to ask how Dick had been, but by thing time in their friendship, Dick could already understand Wally's mouth'd speech as if he were speaking plain English.

"Eh, I've been alright. Only been gone a few hours after all." He gave a little smile that pulled at Wally's heartstrings. He blushed and choked a litte, spitting out some of his pizza. Dick leaned forward, dropping his pizza on his plate and pushing his chair back, reaching a hand out to pat Wally's back.

"Wally! Hey, are you okay?"

Wally blushed more. Even through his sunglasses he could see the worried expression plastered on Dick's face. Dick's hand lingered on Wally's back for a moment, but after Wally took a gulp of water and reassured him he was alright, Dick sat back down and continued to eat.

This was nothing like normal. They were hardly talking. Awkward silence hung in the air, blocking out the noise from the road ahead. It was suffocating them.  
>Dick looked up, only to catch Wally staring at him. Wally quickly, and awkwardly, looked down.<p>

"S-sorry." He whispered, almost too quiet to be heard, as if talking to himself. Dick was the one that blushed this time. He felt like such a girl. He could feel want for Wally, something he'd never felt before, and he wanted Wally to share the feelings. But . . .how much did he really want it? It was eating him away on the inside ; he wanted to scream.

Wally's want was different. It wasn't innocent and pure like Dick's. He wanted to kiss him, touch him, make him scream. He wanted to do it right now, at the very moment. Everytime he looked at Dick's he could just imagine every one of his fantasies coming true. But looking back up at Dick's pure face made him feel like a pervert, or even worse, a pedophile.

Wally looked at Dick's face. He looked at his hair, his glasses covered eyes, his nose, his slightly flushed cheeks. He looked at his lips. Oh those lips. Wally had heard somewhere that the colour of a man's lips is the same colour as his penis. If that was true, Dick had to have a beautiful penis. His lips were slightly pursed, as if he were going to talk, and soft pink in colour. He ran his tounge of the bottom lip to wet it and bit down. Then bringing his fist up to his lips, he softly bit down on his middle knuckle. Wally could hardly handle how adorable he was. He gave up. He threw away all reasoning and fought his urge to resist. Leaning forwards, he pressed his lips softly to Dick's. He lightly moved and began to kiss him as if he were still hungry. Not a sexy type of hungry, but just enough to make Dick gasp in surprise. For a moment, Dick sat still, not knowing what the hell was happening. Wally had only kissed him once, and it was just a slight touching of the lips. Why was he moving so much this time? And they were out in public too! Oh God, if Bruce heard about this, he'd have Wally's head. Did Wally even realize the trouble he could get- _'W-what is that?' _ Dick felt a wet muscle pushing at his lips. He teansed up and broke the kiss with broken, raspy gasps. He pushed Wally away with a small noise and wiped his mouth. His face was bright red and he was sweating on his hairline.

"Wally! What . . .w-what are you doing?" His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He was so confused, that wasn't anything like the last kiss they shared.  
>Wally mentally slapped himself,<p>

"Oh my God! Dick I am so sorry! I really didn't mean- well I kinda did- but not like!- well yeah like. . . oh God I am so stupid! I'm so sorry!" When he saw that first tear slip underneath Dick's glasses, Wally physically slapped himself.  
>Dick looked away, swallowing hard. Through tearful breaths, his words stumbled out,<br>"Wally. . .I-I . . . I have to leave. . ." He got up, almost stumbling over his chair trying to push it back. He drunkenly ambled over to his bike and sat down. He grabbed his helmet that hung from his handlebars. Putting it on, he looked over at Wally,

"I . . .I just. . .can't. . ." He couldn't help himself from breaking down. He shook his head fiercely and started his bike, riding off before he could say something he might regret.  
>Before Wally could even fathom what had happened, Dick was already gone, riding back to the manor.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh God. That was like. . .the fastest update ever from me. o_o  
>I didn't know I could work that fast.<br>I hope you enjoy this chapter, be sure check out my author's comments at the bottom when you're done! X3**

* * *

><p>By the time Dick got back, his tears had dried to his cheeks. He stopped his bike and threw off his helmet ; he didn't even bother putting his bike back in the garage. He opened the front door and slammed it closed, running up the stairs and creating a fresh batch of tears.<p>

"Dick?"

Bruce was sitting on his bed, marking blueprints when he heard Dick's bedroom door slam.

"Dick, is that you?" He got up and opened Dick's door only to see his sunglasses thrown on the floor and the poor boy wiping his face perfusiously and sniffing. Bruce picked up the sunglasses, sat them down on the nightstand and sat beside Dick to give him a hug. Bruce and Dick normally didn't engage in hugs, but Dick only noticed that someone was here for him. Bruce held Dick's head to his chest while Dick's sobs slowly ceased and he regained his normal composure. Bruce looked at him,

"All better?" Dick nodded and wiped his nose.

"Now what's going on?"

"He. . .he kissed me, Bruce. Wally kissed me. But it wasn't like last time! It was nothing like last time! It wasn't sweet or anything!"

"I'll kill that bastard! And what do you mean 'last time'?"

"No Bruce! It's not like that! I. . .I kinda wanted it too. . ." He ignored Bruce's last question. Bruce looked at him strange for his answer though.

"WellImeanIkindalikehimtoobut. . . now I can't stop thinking about him! And I don't want to tell him! I don't want to lose him! I'm scared Bruce!" His voice cracked slightly at the end of his sentance.

"Dick, calm down, it'll all be okay. If Wally was really your best friend, he would've asked your permission first before doing anything." Bruce made Dick look at him, "Shouldn't he?"

Dick looked down and dropped his shoulders, relaxing his body.

"Yeah. . .I guess you're right. . ."

Bruce smiled, "I know I am," he gave Dick a fatherly hug, "now come on. Alfred's still down in the kitchen. We'll get your mind off of this one way or another."

He took Dick's hand and led him downstairs.

* * *

><p>Wally sat still, remaining in his seat at the table. He was angry. Not at Dick, but at himself. <em><br>'I mean, what the hell was that? Teenage hormones? Dick's on thirteen, Wally! he's probably scared now!' _

"Dammit!" Wally grabbed his head and leaned his elbows on the table.

"Augh!" He ran off, knocking his chair down. He ran all the way to Central City, to Barry's house; he needed some serious advice.  
>He showed up outside of Barry's front door. He knocked three times. Barry walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Seeing it was his nephew, he deepened his voice,<p>

"What's the password, young sasquatch?"

"Uncle Barry this is serious! I need your help!"

"Bzzzt. Wrong!" Barry opeend the door anyway.

"Hey kid, what's wrong? You haven't been over here for advice since you started going through puberty."

Wally walked through the door and to the fridge, "Is Aunt Iris here?"

Barry shook his head and Wally released a sigh of relief, "Good. . ."

Barry crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrows, "Wally." His tone went from playful to parental in 3.5.

"Tell me what's going on."

Wally emerged from the fridge with a jar of olives, "Well. . .it's kinda a long story," he opened the jar of olives with a 'krssht" noise from the lid and popped three olives in his mouth, "you might wanna sit down."

Wally spilled everything. He told Barry about when Dick first threw up, when Batman came to get him, how he kissed him goodbye, about their 'date' and how Dick rode away when he kissed him again.

"-And all I wanna do when I see him now is rip off his clothes and pound him! . . .is that weird?"

Barry's facial expressions were changing and were in various stages, and this one was indeed. . .different. Almost undescribable.

"Weeeell then. . .looks like you've got yourself a little hormone problem there, Wally. And no, I don't think that it's weird, it's normal for any fifteen year old guy to be thinking like taht. I could kinda tell you had a thing for Dick anyway."

"What? How? . . .am I really that transparent?" Wally hung his head. Barry chuckled and ruffled his nephew's hair,

"You just acted like more than a best friend, that's all. I can tell you really care about him. Just make sure he knows that. That way he'll feel loved, not just like he's your bitch." Barry smiled and stole an olive out of the jar.

Wally looked back up, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Tell him of course." Barry continued to steal olive after olive.

"No way! That is so not gonna work!" Wally had a tiny freak attack. He sighed and let his arms rest on the table.

"Look. I just . . .I'm afraid I'll get shot down. That's all. Dick's a sensitive guy and I really do care about him. I don't want to see him broken."

Barry patted Wally's shoulder, "Don't worry kid. Everything'll be fine. Just be gentle, okay? Like I said, make him feel loved. He'll never love you back if you don't show him you love him. You'll never know until you try." He smiled, rubbing Wally's back.  
>Hearing his uncle talk to much about love made him feel weird. He felt like he was being poked with a million needles, almost a tingling sensation. He made a disgruntled face and placed his head in the open spot in his resting arms. He turned his head slightly and faced Barry.<p>

"Uncle Barry?"

Barry looked back at him, "Yeah Wally?"

Wally swallowed and faced his head forward.

"Do I really love him?"

Barry was surprised at his. His mouth slanted in a half smile, he placed his hand on Wally's head and brought him in for a hug,  
>"I can't answer that. You're the only one who can."<p>

* * *

><p>Dick grabbed for another cookie. If anything could heal his emotions, it was Alfred's baking.<p>

"Hey Bruce?"

Bruce looked up from the fridge, milk jug in hand and a cookie hanging awkwardly out of his mouth, "Mmph?"

Dick started laughing and nearly choked out what was left of his dessert. Bruce grabbed two glasses and walked over to the table, sitting across from Dick.

"What. . .do you think I should do?" He looked up at Bruce pouring the milk into the glasses and sliding him one.

"Well," he started, "you should do what your feel is right. In my opinion." He took a sip from his glass and looked at Dick for a comeback. He didn't have one.

"I. . .I don't know what's right anymore." Dick gripped his glass and looked down at the table, the cookies had gone untouched. Bruce reached out and brushed a chunk of bangs from his face,

"Hey. If you keep on acting like that, the whole house'll be miserable." He pushed Dick's chin up with his fingetips, "Tell me how you feel about him."

Dick's mouth twitched, "I . . .I like him. A lot. But I don't know how much. . ." He put his head in his hands, "Bruce I don't want to love him if he doesn't love me back. I don't want to embarass myself or ruin our friendship. What if he leaves me? I'll be alone again!" Just the thought of it made Dick tremble.

Bruce grabbed his hands, "Richard Grayson. You will **never **be alone. You know for a fact that Alfred and I will **always **be here for you." Both pairs of blue eyes connected, one set sad and the other determined. Bruce let go of Dick's hands slowly. He regained himself and sat back in his chair.

"And for a thirteen year old, you sure do know a lot about your feelings, huh?"

Dick had to chuckle at this, "Hey, you always said I was mature for my age, right?" He smiled. That was all Bruce wanted; a smile.

"Bruce? What was it like when you were in love? Even though it was with women, it's still the same concept."

Bruce thought back to when he believed he was in love. He knew his was never love. He never knew what love was. He felt bad, he could never explain to Dick what real love was.

"Dick. I . . .I don't know. I've never had 'real love'. Women never loved me. They just lusted after my body and my money and my position in society. They just wanted to slee with me." He gave Dick a pained look, " I hate to be wrong," he smiled, "but seeing you hurt like this over someone you are about might just be the first sign of real love." He gave Dick's hand a squeeze.

"Never give up, Dick. Always push through. If he loves you back, you two can get through any problem that may arise."

Dick's eyes were wet. He hadn't cried yet, but he wanted to. He got up from his chair and went over to Bruce. He wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Bruce flinched at first, not expecting Dick to be the one to give him a hug, they were becoming more and more frequent each day.

* * *

><p>Wally pulled out his phone. He pushed Dick's speed dial and waited, tapping his foot.<p>

He decide to tell him.

Dick's phone rang. Seeing who it was he picked it up and proceeded to run upstairs,

"I've made a decision!" They spoke together, as best friends do. Both of them blinked. Wally leaned against the counter,

"Oh. . .you go first!"

Dick took a deep breath and believed in himself.

"Wally, I think we should stay friends until we figure out our feelings." He smiled confidently, he felt like he was doing the right thing.

But Wally. Wally's hopes were shattered.  
>Barry walked into the kitchen where he was standing, back towards him.<p>

"Pssssst! How's it going?" He whispered.

Wally waved his hand at him as if to say, "ssh! I'm still on the phone!"

"Oh! Okay, tell me how it goes!" Barry whispered and slipped out.

Wally just stood there, mouth hanging slightly open.

"Wally? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. You know, that's exactly what I was thinking. We **should **stay friends. You really are my best friend, it's like our brains are connected or something." He forced out as much a chuckle as he could. It hurt even to try.

"Um Dick? I have to go help my uncle with the shopping. Tonight I get to . . .choose dinner."

"Okay, have fun Wally!"

"I'll try. . . . Goodbye Dick." He ended the call before Dick got to say goodbye.

_'He said my name. He sounded so happy. . .is this what he really wants?'_

Barry got up and stormed into the kitchen, "What was that? Staying friends?"

Wally just brought his hand up to his face and covered his mouth, "I don't know. I just . . .don't know." Wally pushed polietly through his uncle and headed to the stairs, up to the guest bedroom.

He fell halfway up the stairs from blurred vision. Wally had never felt so empty.

* * *

><p><strong>UGHHHH. I listened to Mayday Parade's "The Last Something That Meant Anything" and "Anywhere But Here" while writing this. <strong>

**BAD IDEA. I almost cried on the last lines. . .  
><strong>**Jeez.  
><strong>**  
>Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll be starting on the 6th one soon. That's where all of you will be happy, things get sexy there~<br>And then. . .well. You'll see.  
>Oh! And just letting you know, the title, it'll come into play around chapter 7 or 8.<br>Thanks for reading and keeping up with me!  
>Reviewwws. I love themmmm. They keep me going. TT u TT<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY BRO. LONG TIME NO READ EH.  
>Yeah hi. c;<br>Hm. Different stuff in this one? Wet dreams, crying, fluff. Yeah all that good stuff.  
>You're warned!<br>See author's comments at the bottom also.  
>Happy reading! cx<strong>

* * *

><p>Dick pulled on a sweater and lay across his bed, gripping his phone tightly. He smiled to himself, happy with his decision. He wanted to stay friends with Wally for a long time, and he wasn't about to ruin that over a stupid relationship. He wiggled his head into the pillow and closed his eyes for an afternoon nap; he deserved it.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally flushed and turned to go into the guest bedroom reserved for his frequent visits. Barry ran up the stairs at a normal speed, calling after Wally.<br>"Wally! It's okay, just give him time! He's still young!" Barry walked to the door just as it shut.

Wally pushed himself against the back of the door an slid down. Running a hand through his red hair, tears slipped out.

"I don't want to wait. . . I want him now. It's not fair. . . ."

Barry stood on the other side of the door,

"Wally . . .you can't be so selfish with your feelings. What if you were ina relationship with him? Would you even care about his feelings?"

Uncle Barry had a really good point. Wally'd been selfish this whole time. What he thought were small things, like the kiss, had really effected Dick emotionally. Dick wasn't one to handle his emotions well, and Wally wasn't making that any better. Maybe he'd gotten so comfortable around him, he just took it for granted. Did he just want Dick opinions and emotions for himself? In a way . . .he wanted to calm those feelings, give him comfort and love him. He didn't want him to feel alone. . .  
>He was thinking too much. His head hurt.<br>He needed to call Dick.

* * *

><p>Outside the storm roared on, not disturbing Dick's slumber at all. Dick was though, having quite a dream. His eyelids twitched and he kicked around a lot . . .<p>

_Dick looked up at the face aout him. Wally leaned down to kiss him. Embarrassed, he flinched and turned his head the other way. Wally paused and looked lower at his hand, caught on the hem of Dick's shirt. Lifting it, he reached his hand in and brushed over his nipples as they quickly hardened._

He reached up a twisted a nipple, letting out a small moan.

_Dick covered his mouth and flushed bright red, as if he couldn't believe he made that noise. Wally smirked as he leaned down, dipping his tongue into Dick's bellybutton. Being extremely sensotove. Dick let out a longer, yet muffled moan. Wally pulled at Dick's boxers, stretching the elastic._

He trailed his hand downwards and reached into his boxers, fondling his erection.

_Wally reached both hands in and worked on Dick's well. . .dick. He trailed up and down the shaft, reciving a buck from him. As he started to sqeeze, Dick gasped._

In and out of his dream, Dick bucked up and moaned,  
>"Ahh~h . . W. . . Wall~y. . .ah!"<p>

He orgasmed into his hand and woke up instantly as a thundercload burst.

"What. . .what was that about? " He looked down at his dirty hand.

"Why did I . . ." He grimaced and looked for a tissue. Grabbing one, he lookd down at his hand, then at his crotch, then at the tissue. He sniffed the tissue.

_'It doesn't smell like anything I've ever been around before . . .'_

He bit his lip and stuck out his tongue, lapping up a pea-sized amount of cum. He made a disgruntled face and sputtered,  
>"Ew! That tastes horrible! What is that?" He sputtered some more before throwing the tissue away and walking downstairs. He pulled his sweater close as the air kicked on. Looking in the kitchen, he couldn't find Alfred anywhere.<br>"Alfie. . .?" _'He must be in the cave doing research for Bruce or something. . .' _

He walked back upstairs and peered into Bruce's room. He was no longer there from before.  
><em>' He must be in the cave too. . . or out somewhere. . .or on a solo mission . . . '<em>  
>Why did everyone leave? . . .<br>His back pocket vibrated.  
>Looking behind, he grabbed his phone and lookd at the caller ID; Wally.<p>

_hey u wanna hang? i need 2 talk 2 u_

Dick slid his phone and began typing;

_Sure, when you learn how to speak English. {;_

He did want to hand out. But what did Wally want to talk to him about? He sat beside his doorframe and looked through his phone. Seconds later it vibrated again.

_lol i will 1 day. but srsly. r u free? we can go up 2 mt justice._

Mount Justice. . .that sounded good.  
>Like home.<br>He quickly typed up a message of agreeance and ran downstairs. He grabbed his helmet and keys from where they were thrown before. Walking outside and locking the door, he unlocked the garage full of cars and carefully selected his motorcycle. Jumping on the seat and strapping on the helmet, he jabbed the key in the egnition and sped off towards Mount Justice.

* * *

><p>Wally totally had Dick beat to Mount Justice by an impressive 30 minutes. In that time, he had made himself a sandwhich and sat down in front of the TV.<p>

When he first arrived, everyone asked where Dick was and when he was coming back. Of course, Wally told them everything he knew.  
>Which was close to nothing.<p>

After he had told them, most of them left. M'ghann and Supey left to go check out the 'Human Supercentres' aka; the mall. Miss Bitchface (Artemis) went off with Green Arrow to work on some target practices, Aqualad left to go to the aquarium and mostly all the other mentors had already left before he had even gotten there.

It felt good to be alone. He could think. He'd been doing a lot of that lately.  
>He could think about when Dick got there. What he would say to him, how he would say it, what Dick might say, how he would respond. . .<p>

He munched on his sandwhich and watched his show, waiting for Dick to arrive.

Dick pulled his bike up to the enterance and parked. He pushed down the kickstand and hung his helmet on the handlebars. Going through the holographic enterance, the computer recognized him as Robin 02.

He walked into the living room/kitchen area and found Wally sitting on the couch. He crossed through the kitchen and sat beside him.

"Hey."

Wally looked over and swallowed his food, "Oh hey bro."  
>They sat in an awkward silence staring at the floor.<br>Both of them looked up,

"Let me explain!"

Dick smiled and looked at him, "You go first man."  
>"No way. You."<p>

He looked away again.  
>"I'm sorry. Dude, it was stupid of me to run away like that. And not to talk to you was even worse. I acted like an idiot. . . .I was just . . .totally pecting that."<p>

"Pecting?"

"Opposite of expecting. Totally not important right now though."

Wally scratched his neck, "Yeah. . .I kinda get where you're coming from. You shouldn't apologize thogh. Nothing's your fault."  
>He turned and faced Dick, "It was my fault. I hurt you." His eyebrows drew together in a pained expression.<p>

Dick felt like he was choking, "No, I was just confused. . .but . . .what you did. Did you really mean. . .?" Dick lookd down and grabbed for Wally's hand. He looked back up.

"Oh my god. Wally. Please don't cry."  
>He lunged over at his best friend and gave him a hug.<p>

_'He doens't believe me! Of course I meant it!'_

Wally squeezed him.

"Dick."  
>Dick put his head on Wally's shoulder.<p>

"Don't hate me."  
>"Please."<p>

Dick broke. He squeezed Wally, burying his face in his shoulder and cried harder than he had in years.

Wally held Dick's had as he silently cried.  
>Actually, if you had just walked in, the only way you could tell that he was crying was from the way he would take in sharp breaths, almost in a hiccup motion.<p>

"I'm sorry. You've tried this whole time to be strong." Wally turned his head to see Dick still 'hiccuping' on his shoulder. He had to turn away to refrain from breaking down again.

"I'm sorry. I really am. . . " He smoothed Dick's hair with one hand and held the other around his waist.

Dick turned his head towards Wally's neck. He blinked, but the tears on the edge of his eyes threatening to fall just wouldn't leave. His lip trembled as he reached his hand up to Wally's head.

"Wally . . .?" He whispered softly into the skin of Wally's neck.  
>Wally looked over at Dick, not moving his head,<br>"Yeah?" His voice shook in fear of what Dick might say, good or bad.

Dick swallowed and opened his eyes,

"Is it okay . . .if I love you?"

He let go. He let go of his pride, his diginity and his tight grip on reality.  
>Like a bouquet of balloons, they floated to the sky, starting anew.<br>He gave into the temptation of love. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much for his poor heart to handle. It felt like it awas gonna expload; beating a mile a minute.

Wally's eyes widened and he moved Dick to where he could see his face. He had tear stained cheeks and more kept flowing. He wasn't sure what it was baout him. What was it that he now saw, but hadn't seen before? Why Dick? Why now?  
>Wally looked questioningly at him. He didn't know how exactly to phrase it, but he knew it was him. And he knew it was now, or never.<p>

He smiled at Dick, pulling him in a kissing him softly on the mouth. Dick didn't push away this time. In fact, he eagerly pressed himself against the other's mouth. Wally pulled back and looked at Dick, still smiling.

"Well . . .can I?"

Wally just laughed and kissed him again. This one wasn't as hungry as the one on their 'date' and almost as sweet as their first.  
>If not for Wally smiling in the middle.<p>

This time Dick pulled back, adjusting himself on Wally's lap.  
><em>'How did I get here again?'<em>

He looked down at his legs, straddling Wally's. He looked back up ata Wally.  
>"You still haven't answered me. . ."<p>

Wally's grin was twice as big as usual,  
>"Only on one condition."<p>

"A condition?"

Wally grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek,

"Only if I can love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>KTHYAILJDKSLJ MY HAND HURTS SO MUCH. AAAAAH.<br>Yeah. I am so sorry for a HUGE hiatus. I totally lost track of time. School and art and YJ and aklthklahsd get in the way you know.  
>Uhh... yeah other than that I hope you liked this chapter. ; u ;<br>I'm pretty proud of this. They made up! CX  
>They're so adorable. . . <strong>

**Reviews keep me going!  
>Actually one of them made me write this one. XD It was all; please write another chapter, it's been so long!<br>Thanks for making me write another. ; u ;**


End file.
